


Rumours

by Bi_Brett



Series: Stranger Things Smut [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: Robin gets cornered by Carol and Heather in the girls locker room.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Carol Perkins, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Stranger Things Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713700
Kudos: 13





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by @warhead_ache's art piece on chapter 15. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573553/chapters/56155138#workskin

After everyone else had left the locker room, Robin was getting ready to leave when she came head first with Carol and Heather. 

Carol was wearing red pants and a orange sleeved top with black thin stripes while Heather was wearing a peach coloured sleeveless shirt and an orange skirt.

Carol lightly pinned Robin up against her locker, "So, Buckley we heard a little rumour about you." Carol spoke as she lightly grazed the red fabric on Robin's shirt, and Robin started to get wet.  
"If you're doing what I think you're doing then keep going."  
Robin mumbled. 

Heather's hands went down to Robin's belt, and she gave her a nod of approval. Heather undid the belt then popped open the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper and then Robin's pants.

All Robin had on now was her shirt and her boxers. Carol rubbed her clit through her boxers and Robin moaned. Heather's hand made it's way up Robin's shirt and unclipped her bra. Heather's lips met Robin's and they kissed deeply, Heather's black lipstick staining the taller girl's mouth. Heather pushed up Robin's shirt and pinched her nipple causing her to moan into the kiss. 

Finally, Carol pulled off Robin's boxers and slipped her finger inside. Heather pulled away from Robin's lips and started to suck hickeys onto her neck.  
"Fuck." Robin said, as Carol added a second finger in her wet heat. Carol started to suck on Robin's swollen clit, which caused her to throw her head back in pleasure.

As Robin neared her orgasm she gripped Carol's hair and moaned loudly.  
"I'm gonna cum." Robin groaned and Carol sped up her thrusting and continued to flick her tounge over her swollen bud.  
Robin moaned as her legs started to clamp "I'm cumming." she screamed as her fluids gushed out of her and onto Carol's face.

When Robin recovered from her orgasm, and they had cleaned themselves off she said "I should probably pay you back some time, thank you for this." 

Carol spoke up "You can pay us back now."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not write another chapter, and keep in mind this was my first time writing smut, what do you think, should I do more?


End file.
